Slave Class
"You have no input, no decision, on the fact you were brought into a universe that doesn't care. You meander through this empty existence searching for ultimate meaning to you - being, that you will never find. You bend and break yourself to impose meaning onto the shapeless void. You shout against the darkness, and feel only terror when there is no response. "You now settle for an existence you do not want, but unwilling to end. You become bound by the trappings of desire and society as your guide for your every move; but no matter how high you climb in your Domum, no matter how much stuff you surround yourself with, no matter how much physical pleasure you allow to wash over your living corpse; you are still bound by the fact that nothing really matters. "Bound by the fact that in the universe, you don't really matter. "Tell me, how you are more free than I?" =Banner Colors and Motto= While not a true Domum, the slave class is treated with as much, in some cases more, respect as a real Domum Freedom in Service Their motto is oxymoronic but with purpose. They find their freedom by shedding their desires and will, and doing what is asked of them. They serve the needs of society to be free from the trappings of it. Banner Colors Slaves are normally bonded to a Domum and they take on their banner colors. It isn’t uncommon for slaves that were Fel of one Domum to serve a different Domum in the end. The only real change to their banner is a ring of gold chain around the main glyph of their host. =History in Brief= The history of the Slave Class is an odd evolution of a monastery and a twist of a common religious story, though with many variations depending on who’s telling, that became the foundation of Fel society. Since the Slaves are independent of the upshifts of Fel society, their history is described differently. The Riy to the Fel Most scholars find that the origin of the Slave Class is based on a single story. To the Fel, the universe was filled with many gods and beings of supreme and otherworldly power, and then the Riy race was forged. The gods tried to demand the Riy behave and act in specific ways and whenever the Riy failed to fulfill the gods’ will, they were struck with plagues and calamity. Generations pass and the Riy eventually rebelled against their gods. The Riy that rebelled and proceeded to commit deicide as they slowly mastered skills and masteries that were once only the domain of the gods. As the last god died at the hands of the Riy, they became masters of their own fate and destiny and never looked back. As masters of their domain, they chose a new name, they became the Fel. In My Templi A sect of monks started to view the Fel as the superior being to all others, and that the Fel themselves deserve worship. As the millennia turned, the idea of complete and utter devotion, not to just the Fel political elites but to all Fel became stronger. By the rise of the Septumberant; systems of training and conditioning was already established turning the monks into slaves to the people. The Fel culture adapted to this, remembering the stories of how the Riy was abused by the gods; the Fel treated the Slaves with great respect, never demanding anything from them that they wouldn’t ask an ordinary citizen or even themselves to do. =Organization and Conditioning= Slaves have no distinct leader. They are organized according to the needs of their host; however, a hierarchy formed from their roles. To the Fel, no individual Slave is more important than any other. Servants and Laborers Servants do most of the minor labor such as cleaning or serving Fel. Laborers are normally highly skilled masters of a single trade. While they are on the bottom of the hierarchy, they are the most numerous and considered the most indispensable. Succubi The Succubi assist mages by storing the emotional and magic energy needed to perform large works of magic. Since Fel magic has a strong sexual connotation to it, the use of Succubi and their subsequent recharge is considered a duty to the needs of the state since they have become essential for casting powerful spells like teleporting ships. Guard The Guards are highly trained and skilled warriors that know no fear in combat. They spend every waking moment honing their skills of warfare and security. Their minds have also been sharpened to resist psychic attacks and to see through illusions and deceptions making the highest level Guards into the elite Inquisitors. =Overall Philosophy= The basic philosophy is found in their motto, they serve Fel society to ultimately be free from it. Being a Slave is to cast away whoever they were and whatever they were expected to be within the strict hierarchy and, at times; cutthroat political system. Slaves chose this life and they are respected and regarded closer to being monks or clerics than actual servants. Their philosophy is akin to existential nihilism, where life has no inherent meaning or value. Because people end up wandering through existence in search of meaning, they end up suffering because what is needed for society to function smoothly and one's own desires can come into conflict. To the Slaves, this is what causes innate and deep spiritual suffering and by letting go of personal desire, they can free themselves; however, to truly give up personal desires, they must give up their own will. They choose a life of servitude, to give up their will to fulfill the wills of other. To a slave, the ultimate freedom is only in servitude. They are free from their own desires, they are free from their own choices, and they are free from the moral or ethical dilemmas inherent in any action.